halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Marine Corps Battle Dress Uniform
Untitled Is there any prof that the Pilots seen in Halo 3 are Marines they may be Navy pilots instead. IM sorry for not writing this in my last post but I would like to point out that you can not judge a Persons Branch by there armor. Just because The Pilots armor is similar to the Marines doesnt instantly mean he is a Marine. I would have to say the Navy does most if not all the Dog fighting, that being said the helmets worn by the Pilots in halo 3 are better suited for dog fighting compared to the Marine Pilots helmets in Halo 1&2 which in those screen shots the helmets fit the jobs needed. If we are to judge the people behind the armor by looks just because something is similar looking that would mean Master Chief is a Marine because I dont think there were any other Navy Spartans, (doesnt matter if there was more most were Marines), all fleet personel in Star Ship troopers is really Mobile infantry because they use the same armor with black coloring instead of gray, all Imperial Navy fighter pilots are really Storm troopers because the face plate is almost the same... Firstly you should have signed your post. Secondly your a complete moron. All the spartans are Navy personel as shown by the Petty Officer Rank and Lieutenant and Commander in other circumstances. Next this site doesn't talk about Starship Troopers or Star Wars, there fore it doesn't matter what they do in those films. And finally in Halo the uniform does matter. The helmet is just because that particlur unit is a pilot. The navy don't fly hornets unless they have to, Drop ships, Transports and Starships only. Please don't use your own idea of what you know when talking about things you obviously don't have a clue about. 15:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) A pet peeve, and a gross inaccuracy When youse guys are describing armor components, make sure you're not labeling the shoulder pieces as "pads;" we're not talking about football players here, or womens' pantsuits from the '80s, we're talking about ballistic military armor (and sorry for the lack of periods in this post, my laptop was damaged in a car wreck, and I have to cut and paste periods and "l"s until I get it fixed) Griever0311 18:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Halo: Reach? Shouldn't we have a picture of the marine uniform from the game? They released it on Bungie.net and Game Informer. And what is Jacob Keyes doing on the image? Isn't he Navy?--Fluffball Gato 05:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :The troopers seen in Reach media so far are UNSC Army soldiers instead of marines, as confirmed here. Also, Keyes wears standard marine fatigues in that pic, but I agree that an image of a fully armored Marine would be better. Can someone actually post a real comparison between Reach Army Troopers and Reach Marines, in image form? The current pictures don't seem to do much justice. Are we even sure that they're Marines in the first place? From what I can tell, Troopers and Marines look very similar. ---dky 04:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :The marine BDU is clearly darker in coloration than the Army one. In addition, most, if not all, of the Marines seem to wear a fully enclosed helmet. --Jugus (Talk | ) 06:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Camies Battle Dress Uniform is an Army thing, as Marines we don't refer to our uniforms as BDUs, (lesson i learned the hard way from my Drill Instructor) they are CAMIES *''U.S. Marines'' do, do UNSC Marines?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 14:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) i added the new photo of the BDUsAndotrota (talk) 15:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC) This page is so out of date- Look, I hate to say it, but the boys over at Halopedia have a much, much better page concerining the varieties of BDU and armor used by the UNSC Marines. They've updated it all up for the Anniversary games, and divided them into four main types- Insurrection Era - The heavier plated variant seen in Halo Wars and H2A Cross-Branch BDU - The variant shared with the Army and seen in Halo Reach and Halo: CEA M52B - The standard issue for most of the Human Convenant War, seen in Halo 3, H3 ODST, and the majority of other media featuring them. Post War BDU - The combined amalgamation of all the BDUs so far seen postwar, listing all the known variants. There's Light Infantry which is one seen mostly on Infinity, the standard issue one which is the most like M52B, The Heavy Infantry one which is green and the most bulky looking, medic etc. etc. etc. My main problem with this one is that it A) does not seem to encompass the '''canon '''visual changes in the Anniversary games, and B) does not make provision for the listed, categorized varieties of different armor the UNSC Marines make use of. Any thoughts? Grim Looters (talk) 00:31, January 7, 2016 (UTC)Grim Looters :Go ahead and make whatever changes you see fit. Just make sure you cite your sources. -- Vektor0 (talk) 02:13, January 7, 2016 (UTC)